De Ja Vu
by iLUVjohnnyandorli
Summary: well, its harry and cho..........and they date and break up...........but then something happens...........and then it all works out again, so, yup, thats my story
1. De Ja Vu

ok, so heres my first chapter of this story. i actually like it, lol. it might be kinda confusing, but i'm still a newb and writing fan fic. hope you like it! and please review, and pelase no flames. lol, thanx a bunch!

* * *

> She had to admit that she had only seen things like this happen in movies. It had never happened in real life, and yet it had happened to her of all people. She couldn't quite explain the feeling she was having, she felt happy, yet so... well, she didn't exactly know, but there was something tugging at her in the deepest part of her heart. It was a feeling that she couldn't get rid of no matter what. It was only Christmas after all, and she had no idea what he was doing playing quidditch in such cold weather that one day, but even then, she couldn't help but feel the way she did right now at this very moment, and as she kissed him, she thought back on how it had all happened...  
  
"Cho! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Cho turned around and saw Harry Potter running towards her. She stopped, surprised at this gesture. Harry had never wanted to talk to her about anything.  
  
"Uh, well, you know that I'm in third year now, and so I'm allowed to go to Hogsmaede and I was just, um, wondering if you wanted to go with me this weekend?" He had said this all quite quickly. Cho just stared at him for a few seconds. Harry was looking at his feet, feeling a bit nervous. After Cho took in what he had said, she replied, "Of course Harry! I'd love to!" and with that, they both walked their separate ways off to class, each feeling loads happier.  
  
Cho had gone to History of Magic, most likely her most boring class. Nobody was paying attention to the Professor, so she felt that it would be stupid to pay attention herself. Her thoughts were focused on one thing...Harry. She had liked him since the first time she had seen him, and it wasn't because he was famous. In fact, she thought the reason for him being famous was awful, and that people should have just left him alone. Of course, she couldn't do anything about it. She just couldn't believe that he had asked her out though. The more she thought of him the more she dreaded having to wait for the Hogsmaede trip next weekend. She hated the long wait, but she would have waited forever if she had to. She realized that she not only liked Harry, but loved him. Who could blame her? Harry had always been nice to her, and he wasn't bad looking at all. Somewhere in between these thoughts, she realized that class was almost over, it had flown by so quickly. As she left the class, she saw Harry, they smiled at each other, and then both walked off again...  
  
After Harry had asked Cho out, he had headed to Potions with his least favourite Professor, Professor Snape. He didn't have a single chance throughout the whole lesson to think about Cho and what he had just done, for Professor Snape was constantly breathing down his back pointing out all the tiny mistakes he was making. As soon as he left the dungeons, his first thoughts were about Cho. He thought about her all the way to his next class, divination, and thought about her all through divination. Since Harry believed that divination was completely fake, he knew he could think all he wanted without anybody reading his mind.  
  
(A/N: ok, so, you know that Harry knows that predictions are real, but this is at the beginning of his third year, so he doesn't know that yet, and sorry if theres a lot of repetition, and a lot of rushing, but I think this one might turn out better then my Troy one! Lol, and you probably don't get the whole first paragraph of what Cho is talking about, what you will by the end, I like this one, and I hope you like it too! And by the way, hes allowed to go to Hogsmaede, lets jus say that he threatened his uncle a bit more before leaving...)  
  
He couldn't wait until the Hogsmaede trip with Cho. He was so glad that he gotten the permission form signed.  
  
"Harry, are you ok? You look kind of dazed." Ron had come out of nowhere. Harry hadn't realized anyone was by him because he was so deep in thought. "I'm fine, I as just...thinking...about something..." said Harry, who was in fact a little dazed.  
  
"Well, ok then. By the way, me and Hermione saw you with Cho in the hall earlier..." Ron said with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his face. Harry looked at Hermione, who was also grinning, and looked very interested, yet Harry saw another glint of emotion in her eyes. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but he knew it wasn't joy, that was for sure.  
  
Harry gave them a look that said "Did you now?" then he looked down at his feet and began to speak in a very low voice. "Oh, well, I asked her if she wanted to come to Hogsmaede with me..."  
  
"And what did she say?" asked Hermione and Ron simultaneously.  
  
"She said yes..." At that point, Harry was looking up, and he had a very broad grin on his face. Ron had started to laugh a cheer, and Hermione started congratulate him, all like this was a big joke.  
  
"Why is it so funny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry," Ron couldn't stop laughing..."we've both known you've liked her for ages, and after we saw you talk to her, you didn't show much emotion, so we thought she had said no..." there were peels of laughter..."but now that we've heard that she said yes, its all kind of funny, because...well, we're relieved, and oh so happy for you!" Ron kept laughing, and Hermione had joined in at 'liked her for ages'.  
  
Harry felt relieved as well, for two reasons. The first reason was, of course, that Cho had said yes, and the second reason was that his friends weren't laughing at him, but more like with him. He was so happy, and when lunch finally came after double divination, he was so happy, he could've floated.
> 
> * * *
> 
> so how was the first chapter? lol, please review, no flames! lol


	2. Preperations

so, heres chapter two, its shorter than my first chapter, and i don't think its as good as the first chapter, but thats my opinion, i think of myself pretty porrly, so ya, enjoy!

P.S. sorry if i ahve spelling mistakes, i suck spelling fic words.

* * *

> The week that had followed Harry and Cho's awkward moment was quite hectic, since it was the week right before Halloween, and everyone was very excited. Nobody could wait until the Hogsmeade trip on Halloween day, and the huge feast to follow in the evening. Harry and Cho had only spent a few hours together during the whole week, because for some reason the teachers were assigning them twice as much homework than usual. When someone asked the teachers why this was, the only thing they said was "less homework for Christmas." Of course nobody was complaining because they all rather have homework during Halloween then homework during Christmas break.  
  
Finally, after a hectic week, it was Halloween. Harry had gotten up earlier then usual. If fact, so early it was still dark out. That was fine though, it just gave Harry a longer chance to get ready. He had changed into a pair of jeans and the nicest shirt he could find. He had even attempted to flatten his hair, but of course, that was a useless attempt. He walked down to the common room right when it was sunrise, and he waited until Ron came down before going to the dining hall.  
  
Cho was still asleep when Harry had woken up, but she woke up only 5 minutes afterwards. She was just as anxious and excited as Harry. She put on a white blouse, and a short black skirt. She was almost dressed like a school girl, but it still made her look wonderful. She brushed her long, sleek, dark hair several times and tried to tie it up, but decided that it was better down. She didn't wait for her friends to go down to the dining hall because she knew that they would just bug her about going out with Harry, just like they had done for the past week. When Cho got down to the dining hall, she saw Harry sitting beside Ron. Harry then turned around and looked at Cho. They started walking towards each other.  
  
"Where do you want to meet? / Want to meet in the front hall?" said Cho and Harry at the same time. They both gave a short laugh and agreed to meet in the front hall at 9 o'clock.  
  
It was now 8:30. Cho and Harry sat at their own tables and ate breakfast quite quickly. By the time they had finished their breakfast, only 15 minutes had passed by. There was still the other 15 minutes before they were to meet. Cho's friends walked in 5 minutes later and sat by Cho. They started talking. Hermione had also walked in by then. And she sat down beside Ron.  
  
"Excited Harry?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course he's excited! He's going to Hogsmeade with his dream girl!" replied Ron.  
  
Harry just sat there and blushed. He glanced at Cho. It seemed that she was also talking about the Hogsmeade trip with her friends.  
  
"So Ron, where do you want to go first? I hear that the shrieking shack is pretty cool." Hermione said coolly.  
  
"I want to go to Honeydukes! Fred and George said that there are loads of different candies that do loads of different things!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Ron and Hermione went on with this conversation for a while. Harry checked his watch. 2 minutes until 9. He got up, said goodbye to Hermione and Ron, and walked out into the Front Hall. He only had to wait a few seconds before Cho walked out of the Great Hall. They lined up in front of Filch so that he could make sure that their permission forms were signed. He let Harry and Cho pass by, and finally, they were on their way to Hogsmeade.
> 
> * * *
> 
> so, i hope you liked it! the next chapter is going to be about the Hogsmeade trip, as you've proabbly guessed, and it'll come soon, i think i'll write a chapter everyday or two, so ya, later


	3. Hogsmeade

Harry and Cho walked out into a frosty morning. Harry had no idea what he was going to talk about with Cho, so they just walked long in silence until they were about halfway to the entrance gates.  
  
"Are you looking forward to the quidditch games Harry?" asked Cho. Harry, who was just glad that they had a topic to talk about, answered gladly. "Of course, quidditch is one of the best things about Hogwarts." He said with a grin.  
  
"I think I'll actually try out for the quidditch team this year. The Ravenclaw seeker left Hogwarts last year. I don't think I'll make it though, because I'm not much of a flyer," exclaimed Cho. Harry was wondering what it would be like if she really did become seeker. He would have to play her and maybe even beat her. He not only thought, but new that that would be an awkward moment.  
  
"Oh, I see, well, I haven't seen you fly before, but I'm sure you're wonderful at it, just like you are at everything else." Replied Harry. Cho blushed. Harry was very sweet and she thought she was just lucky to be with him. "Oh, well, I wish I were even only half as good as you are at flying." It was no Harry's turn to blush. During their conversation they had managed to get to Hogsmeade. They decided to just walk around a bit, even though it was chilly out. After they walked about halfway through the town, it started to snow. "What do you want to do? It's kind of cold out here, but if you want to keep walking around, I'm perfectly okay with that." Said Harry. Cho thought it was kind of cold as well but she loved the snow and loved being in it, just like she loved being in the rain. "Er.....I think I rather just walk around for a bit longer. I love being in the snow and rain, but if you're too cold...." Harry interrupted. "Oh, no its fine, I like walking around in it too." He said all this with a grin on his face. He had never really thought about it before, but he realized that he really did like walking around in the snow, not to mention the rain.  
  
They walked around a bit. Harry looked at Cho and she looked cold, her nose was starting to turn red. Harry thought that Cho was very pretty. He decided that he was going to take a chance and wrap his arms around her, since she was obviously cold. He put his right arm on Cho's shoulders and she automatically moved closer. Harry thought that Cho felt very warm, considering how cold she looked. Cho was coincidentally thinking the same thing, and she was glad that Harry decided to hold her because she was quite cold and now she was significantly warmer. They walked towards the Three Broomsticks and walked in about 15 minutes later. They sat at a table for two next to a window. The dim light coming through the window shined on them. Harry could see the light glinting off of Cho's hair and thought that it looked very golden.  
  
Madame Rosmerta came around and Harry asked for two butterbeers. When it came Harry and Cho were already deep in conversation about quidditch and about the things that Cho would have to be skilled at to become seeker. Cho thought that she could be seeker if she tried hard, but Harry was so encouraging that she had a sudden bubble of confidence swelling in her as the conversation went on. As they drained the last drops of their butterbeers, Harry took out a galleon to pay for the two butterbeers and left it on the table. With that, they walked out into the street again. They bumped into the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan on the way to Honeydukes and learned that they were heading back to the school with pockets filled with Zonko's merchandise, and told them not to go into the east wing on the fifth floor. Harry and Cho had a bit of a laugh, and then they finally reached Honeydukes. Harry bought a whole bunch of assorted sweets for him and Cho, and they decided to walk up to the shrieking shack and sit down on the big rock that was just in front of it. When they got there, they decided to try out some of the sweets while they talked about an assortment of random subjects. After they had some sugar quills, they started to walk around again. Cho had thought that they were going to go back into the town, but Harry said that he wanted to show her something and they started walking towards the mountains, hand in hand.  
  
As they walked up the semi-safe path on the mountain side, it got colder and colder, and Harry ended up holding Cho again. Harry then stopped, and covered Cho's eyes. They walked a little further, and Harry uncovered her eyes. She was on a cliff that looked down on all of Hogsmeade and had a distant view of the Hogwarts castle. She gasped at its beauty. "Its wonderful!" exclaimed Cho. "I thought you'd like it," said Harry with a grin. They spent what seemed like hours like that, looking down on the little village, watching the dots that were people walk and run around. They were holding each other in an embrace. They were very warm considering the high altitude and the fact that it was snowing. Cho turned towards Harry. Harry moved towards Cho. The sun was setting. They moved closer towards each other and kissed. For a fleeting moment, Harry was the happiest she had ever been. He wished that this moment would last forever. They finally pulled away, and stared at each other. There was an awkward silence. Then they started walking back down towards Hogwarts for the Halloween feast.  
  
They were still holding each other and when they got back to the school, they walked through the entrance hall, into the great hall, and went their separate ways to their house tables. Harry thought that this was the best Hogsmeade trip he was ever going to have. He went and sat next to Ron and Hermione. They asked him about his day. His reply was a single word..."Amazing." He had a very large grin on his face, and when he looked at the Ravenclaw table towards Cho, she was looking back at him, with an equally large grin. 


	4. Not A Moment Apart

hey there! so heres the fourth chapter or whatever, and it kinda sux more than the rest of the other chapters, cause i'm gettng rusty, and its like writers block, so ya, and i can't think of anything that good, so whatever, and i know this story is sappy, but i am a sucker for sappy and stuff, so ya, later

and o ya, please review, lol, BUT NO FLAMES

and i know this is kinda late, but i always forget to put it

non of these characters belong to me, they all belong to J.K.Rowling

so, again, later!

* * *

That night, after Harry spent the best of five hours doing and essay for Professor Snape, working on his dream diary for Professor Trelawny, and practicing vanishing charms for Professor Flitwick, he finally went up to his dormitory and laid down on his comforting canopy bed. He looked up and saw complete darkness. This, he thought, was quite good, because he was thinking of the days events. The only sounds he could hear were the soft snores of the other four people in his dormitory. As he lied awake, deep in thought, a strange feeling came upon him. It was in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't tell what it was. It felt like his nerves were acting up, but the feeling was a good feeling. It was a feeling of like, but a even more than that, and Harry quite liked the feeling. After a few moments, he slowly fell asleep, happy and without a single worry for the first time in his whole life.

The next morning, Harry awoke quite late. Nobody had bothered to wake him up and he had already missed 2 of his classes that morning and was going into his 3rd class. He quickly got up, got dressed, gathered his books, and left the Gryffindor common room in a hurry. On his way to Care of Magical Creatures, he bumped into Cho.

"Hey Cho," panted Harry, since he had just run the whole distance.

"Hey there Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just running a bit late for my next class."

"oh, okay, well you better get going then, I'll talk to you later, at lunch I suppose. Do you want to meet somewhere?"

"sure, lets meet by the lake, okay?"

"Sounds good to me! I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

And with that Harry car out the doors and into the Hogwarts grounds, and headed towards Hagrid's cabin. When his cabin was in view, Harry started to panic because there was nobody there. He then looked slightly to the right and saw them all crowding around a cage.

"Sorry I'm late Hagrid," whispered Harry.

"No problem, find yerself a spot where you can see."

Harry pushed his way into a space between Ron and Hermione. When he got settled in, he saw what everyone else was looking at. Tied to a fence, was a very graceful, gleaming white Unicorn.

"this hear, is a male. Even though he is a male, all Unicorns prefer girls, so, girls, come forward, you can pet him, and the boys can just stand a little further back."

Harry stood back with Ron while Hermione went forwards with an 'Ohhh'.

"How come you didn't wake me up?" whispered Harry to Ron.

"you came to bed a lot later than me mate, so I thought that you'd be tired. Plus, non of the classes you mised were important or anything, just divination and then History of Magic."

Harry nodded. After the class was over, he quickly went to his dormitory, put all his books away, and then went down to get a quick lunch. After he ate something, he strolled outside and waited by the lake edge for Cho. After about 5 minutes of waiting Cho came to Harry's side.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Cho."

"I really had fun yesterday. It was really great."

"Me too, I really like spending time with you Cho."

They kissed yet again, and this time, they didn't break apart for the longest time. In fact, they were still kissing when the bell rang for them to go to classes. They went to their common rooms and went to classes. They saw each other in between classes, and during dinner, and every time they saw each other, she tried to spend as much time together as possible.


End file.
